All's fair for guns, love and cliches
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: A Jill/Chris story I wrote, remembering that scene from MGS4 where Johny proposes to Meryl. Go to youtube and watch if you didn't play Metal Gear :D God I love this story xD


**Okay, so I wrote this story remembering that scene from MGS4, when Johny proposes to Meryl. *P.S.: I hate Johny xD He's a sucker. Wo-hooo for Solid Snake! xDDD* I decided to change the scenery a little bit and... Ta-dah! Jill and Chris proposing scene, duh xD I love it :D My imagination created something that i didn't understand, but I just love this story, and I don't even know why . Yeah, it's a Chris/Jill story, and it is set while RE5 *I haven't played RE5, I'm waiting for it to come on PC*, Sheva's also in it, but only in the end and as a... Well, you'll know xD**

**Love ya, reviewers xD 3**

**P.P.S.: The title is stupid. I know =P**

* * *

_The majini were attacking._

Jill was already tired of firing the endless crowd, that appeared to be wanting her dead. Her chest still ached where the P30 was before, and it wasn't the most comfortable sensation.

Hiding behind the crates Jill reloaded her gun, quickly pulling out another magazine from her pocket and inserting it into her "deserted eagle"

_Dammit, I have only two magazines left. I hope Sheva comes soon…_

Rolling from behind the crates Jill fired, killing several infected majini and hid herself behind the wall, briefly checking her guns.

The majini Jill was fighting were much more dangerous: instead of primitive wood branches they had automatic machine guns, and unfortunately they knew how to use them. It was surprisingly enough, but Jill didn't have much time for amusement – even with wood branches they were rather harmful, as they were fast and furious, and now…

Jill ran off to the crates again, firing into the majini crowd while running. Dropping the used magazine she reloaded her gun, thinking that if Sheva wouldn't come in five – no, two – minutes, Jill will be as good as dead.

Suddenly she heard the door of the facility open and close. Jill turned her head, and her eyes widened in shock.

- Chris!?

Redfield was caring a middle sized rocket launcher, his uniform filthy and torn in several places, his hair a total mess. He glanced at her briefly, and then his gaze went to the majini crowd.

- Missed me?..

Then he fired his rocket launcher; enemies backed off a little, the crowd grew much thinner, but still there was great number of them left. The recoil of the rocket launcher made Chris step backwards a little, but just a little: working for the B.S.A.A. he was used to firing all types of weapons.

Jill smiled a little, rolling again and firing into the crowd one more time, them hiding behind the crates. Chris dropped the now useless rocket launcher and put out an automat machine gun along with the one magazine for "Deserted Eagle". Jill's eyes lit up as she discarded her last magazine and pushed the new magazine inside her gun. The magazine clicked softly, what ment that it fit perfectly and the gun was ready to fire.

- Thanks.

- Knew you'd be needing that.

Chris leaned out and fired his machine gun, hitting the majini; Jill fired after him, in process running to the wall.

- Where's Sheva?..

- She's busy dealing with them outside. There's not much of them there, but still they need to be taken care off. I thought you were in more trouble than Alomar and decided to help you a little. – he fired into the crowd once more; majini moaned when bullets hit them, and grunted, falling to the floor, blood spilling out of their heads – Chris not only was a marksman by profession, he had a soul of a marksman. When he fired, it seemed as though his hand and his weapon were one whole killing machine.

- Oh. – Jill rolled, wisely avoiding the bullets from majini's weapons trying to hit her; falling onto her back, she stretched her hands and rolled, firing, until she reached the wall. Then she quickly stood up and hid herself.

- Chris, another magazine please!

- Roger! – he threw the new full magazine to her, hiding behind the crates. Then he ran off to her, giving a short burst into the crowd.

Now they were both hiding behind the wall. Chris reloaded his gun and then looked her directly in the eyes.

- Jill, I've got something to tell you. Ever since that mansion incident…

Jill rolled again and fired the majini that managed to get closer to their covering places. He screamed in agony, blood bursting out of his head, his heavy body falling to the floor. Chris shoot his gun, standing in the open space, as though inviting enemies to fire. The majini did, but he already was behind the crates with Jill, giving her a new magazine and then giving her another pistol – "Glock".

When she took it, he pinned her to the crate, his breathing on her cheek.

- Ever since the mansion incident, Jill, I knew that I loved you. When I heard abot the Raccoon City disaster… And when I thought that you might not have survived…

Jill turned and ran to the wall, shooting her now two guns. Chris admired how coldheartedly she did that and how good her aim was. Then he rolled after Jill, firing into the crowd, avoiding the bullets that flew from the air. It seemed that majini sensed they were loosing and now they were firing more frantically, so literally Chris and Jill were under the rain of bullets now.

- …I thought that my heart would never be alive again. I was in such in horror… - he pinned her to the wall again, his green eyes desperately searching hers deep blue ones. – That every day I woke up in cold sweat seeing different scenarios of your death. And then when you returned, it was as though an angel came back from hell. I was so happy that I wanted to kiss you, but there was _Carlos_… But nevertheless, my heart was alive again, I knew I was living again, I knew that I could _feel_ again.

- What's it with you, Redfield?.. You never were a poet as long as I remember. – Jill panted, grinnig, running to the crates one more time again. It was starting to get boring already – running, rolling, firing, avoiding the bullets… But they had no choice.

The other two majinis that came to the place of her hideout were shot by Chris. He was getting mad – those freaks were really pissing him off right now, because he wanted to tell Jill something important and they were interrupting. God, he never hated them _that much _as now.

Running to Jill again and firing at the same timr, he continued:

- I've always wanted to tell you, Valentine. But I was afraid. I never had luck with women, you know. But I was just happy to see you, Jill. No, happy is not the word. Euphoric. Just knowing that you are alive made me feel such joy that I wanted to tell you…

Chris heard a moaning sound and stretched his arm, firing, not even turning his gaze away from Jill. She briefly glanced to the left – Chris's right – and saw a majini with a revolver in his hand, his head not in present now – instead there was just a bloody mess on his neck. Or better say on the place were normally neck should be.

- And after the Spencer Mansion… When you fell into that window, your arms around Wesker, the look of death in your eyes… You were ready to die, but I wasn't ready for your death… Since then, I never thought I was alive. Sleep, work, alcohol, sleep, hangover, work, pity stares of the colleagues, Claire, again alcohol, work, hangover… I was like a zombie for two years. For two years Chris Redfield was dead.

Jill sensed that the crowd was getting closer and closer and ran to the wall again, leaving Chris by the crates. She kept silence; her delicate features hardened and concerned, her whole expression solid and unreadable. She fired her gun for the hundredth time already, and the crowd was still the crowd; although it got thicker, she had to admit.

_Urgh, stupid majini! When will they__ already die!?_

Chris ran to her again, nearly forgetting about the majini. One of them nearly put a bullet through his head, but luckily Redfield wasn't so careless and remembered to shoot majini's head off.

Redfield put his hands on the both sides of the wall, trapping her, his face close to her, their noses nearly touching.

- So I've always wanted to tell you… I love you. And I always wanted to ask you… Jill, will you marry me?..

Suddenly they heard the awful scratching *_Oh no, it is PYRAMIDHEAD! xDDDD :P_*. It was him, that big guy with a chainsaw. Sometimes Jill wondered, if Wesker had a big armada of them, special for his "old friends".

- I'd say you got perfect timing for asking such things, Chris.

Jill revealed herself before the enemy, shooting her gun into the chainsaw guy. When all the bullets ended, the maniac backed off a little – that's when she had the time to hide herself behind the crates again, and Chris was already shooting the guy until his enemie's death.

When the chainsaw maniac roared and finally died, Chris gave her some magazines again, while the exchange coming closer to her as possible, his breath nearly on her lips.

- Well?..

Jill looked at him thoughtfully.

- No.

Then she fired into the crowd again. Chris was shocked – he felt as though a knife was stabbed into his heart.

No!? - he shoot the majini that rushed to him, his eyes briefly glancing at him and then returning back to Jill. – Why not!? Is there something wrong with me?

- No. – Jill avoided the majini that tried to shoot her and blasted his head off.

- Well then we can just move in together!?..

- No. – Chris rolled to the crates as Chris rolled to the wall, they both shooting into the infected army of majini, that finally was getting thin for good.

- We won't have kids if you don't want to! – Chris was so desperate that just kicked one of the majini in the guts when he got closer to him. The majini grunted, uroboros splashing through his head. Understanding that he had done a mistaky, Chris ran to the wall and threw a grenade, that turned the majini into nothing, along with his three friends – blood was everywhere, even legs and arms could be seen lying separately from the bodies they were once attached to, literally. But Chris couldn't care less.

Suddenly Jill fell to the floor, rolling and blasting holes into the majinis heads and bodies. When she reached the wall she pinned Chris to the wall, her sweet lips mere centimeters from his own and breathed out breathlessly, her "Glock" almost near his temple.

- No, Chris. You marry me.

Chris looked at her, his expression so lost that Jill nearly laughed.

- Y-yes. – he said, faltering a little, greatly stunned. Jill brushed her gun near his temple, playing with his hair. A droplet of sweat trickled down Chris's brow, from heat or her closeness – he couldn't even tell himself. Or maybe because of the closeness of the gun.

Jill took his automat machine gun, giving him instead her "Deserted Eagle". Then she ran as close to the crowd as possible, opening fire and thickening the armada of majiji even more, shooting both from Chris's wearon and her "Glock". Chris stood near her, opening fire from now his "...Eagle". When the magazine of her "Glock" emptied, she drew the gun near his free hand and he inserted a new clip inside it; the used magazine fell to the floor with a loud "click", flying off somewhere when Chris occasionally kicked it with his boots.

- But I want a real wedding. With flowers and balloons, a limo and all that kind of crap. It was my dream since I was a little girl.

Chris was amused, but on the other hand… From the beginning Jill was a thief – her father Dick Valentine teached her his skill when she was four years old, and since her childhood Jill was acting like a boy, she always needed to lie, was forced not to trust anyone, had to become tough and unreadable. But nevertheless, she was a girl, a woman, a lady, and practically every female has that kind of a dream. Chris knew that Claire dreamed of marrying too – especially after the Raccoon City, when she started to doubt that it would ever happen. It was a sillu dream for women to have, but somewhat… It was cute and naïve.

Chris fell, trying to avoid another bullet attack, and Jill fell on top of him, firing her guns into now a very thick armada of majini. When she paused for reloading (automatically Chris put the magazines out as fast as a magician and inserted them into her "Glock" and now her machine gun) Jill whispered to him, her blue eyes nearly burning a hole in him:

- And don't even try to cheat on me. – then she continued to shoot the several left majini. Chris thought that if he even had such a random thought (but he was so puzzled when she said that because after he fell for her he didn't even think of other women), it wouldn't only be selfish and mean – it would be _dangerous. _Jill Valentine always had a gun with herself practically everywhere she went and she knew how to use it. So Chris wasn't eager to have the fortune similar with the majini fortune. He didn't want' to have a bullet through his head, it would be deadly and very uncomfortable.

Finally Jill shot the last majini and sat tiredly on the floor. Chris held her by her shoulders, his gun uncomfortably touching her back.

They stared deeply in each other's eyes and all of a sudden their lips collided with such passion and greed that they didn't know they had in themselves. Jill had her free hand at the back of his neck, while he was holding her waist, still supporting her. The kiss lasted for what seemed like eternity – it was their first kiss together, and it tasted like gunpowder and metal, but it was the best kiss they ever had. They practically melt in each other, savoring each other. Jill moaned into his hot mouth, and Chris thought that if they weren't on the deadline, things would have turned much, much more interesting.

Finally they parted, panting, and still looking deeply in each other's eye's, unable to let go. But then they heard the door open and Sheva came in, her eyes on her gun, checking it anxiously.

- I think it started to miss fire… Chris, we need to find the merchant so I'll by a new gun. – she lifted her eyes and looked at them suspiciously.

- And can I ask why you two are so happy and looking like two idiots from the cliché romantic Hollywood movies?..

Jill giggled and blurted out all of a sudden:

- Sheva, will you be a bridesmaid?..

Sheva dropped her mouth and looked at them, her expression so amused that Jill laughed loudly; her laughter was so contagious that Chris started to laugh too.

- Wait… You're marrying!?

- Bingo. – nodded Chris.

- And you want me to be a bridesmaid?..

- Yep. – Jill confirmed with a nod.

Sheva grimaced.

How cliché!..

[_Two minutes later_]

- Weeeeee! I will be a bridesmaid! I will be a bridesmaid! Then I will catch the bouquet and marry too! – Sheva jumped in joy, reminding of a little girl. Chris chuckled and leaned to whisper in Jill's ear:

- And who talked about clichés here?..

* * *


End file.
